


‘til your body gets weak

by orphan_account



Series: Imagine Your OTP [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four idiots in a karaoke room, singing duets with their own partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	‘til your body gets weak

_“Oooh~ I can’t live without you~_

_‘Cause, baby, two is better than one~_

_There’s so much time to figure out the rest in my life_

_And I’ve figured out with all that’s said and done_

_Two is better than one~_

_Two is better than one~”_

_._

_._

_._

Kise touched Kuroko’s hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing his fingers.

Kagami made a face, “Are you done yet?”

“Yes, Kagamicchi!” Kuroko hugged Kuroko.

“Please let go, Kise-kun,” Kuroko said.

“I don’t want to~”

Kagami ignored them.

“Okay then, I will…” Kagami chose a song from the screen, and then a music started.

“You idiot, stop picking this song!” Aomine stuffed a handful of french fries into Kagami’s mouth.

“I-ifdioftt! Ift’s af goofd sonfg!” Kagami said with his mouth full.

“Who the fuck listens to Justin Bieber!” Aomine shouted.

Kagami swallowed the french fries inside his mouth, “I’LL KILL YOU!”

They were in a karaoke room, Kise was the one who invited  ~~them~~  Kuroko ONLY to come to his favorite karaoke place, but Kuroko called Aomine and Kagami too.

“Please, don’t fight, Aominecchi, Kagamicchi,” Kise tried to calm them down.

“Shut up, you Lady Gaga freak!” Aomine and Kagami shouted at him at the same time.

Kise cried at Kuroko’s shoulder.

Kuroko patted him, and then he looked towards Aomine and Kagami, “How about you two singing a duet song too?”

“Yeah! Just like Kurokocchi and me!” Kise said.

Aomine and Kagami’s faces were retorted to some kind of disgusted expression when they remembered the way Kise sang Boys Like Girls and Taylor Swift’s Two Is Better Than One with Kuroko. With Kise touching Kuroko all over and Kuroko’s static face (while slapping Kise’s lingering hand).

“I don’t want to sing Justin Bieber or Jonas!” Aomine scowled. “I don’t wanna go all ‘Baby baby baby ooooh~’. Tch.”

“Fuck you!!” Kagami shouted. “If you don’t want to sing what I like, then choose it yourself, idiot!”

“FINE! Lemme!” Aomine moved to choose the song they would sing, “Hm… a romantic song, right? Doesn’t have to be a duet song right?”

Kise nodded.

And a music started again. “I’ll sing the first verse, bitch. And let’s alter the lyrics.”

He looked at Kagami and grinned. Kagami made a shocked face. Aomine threw him a mic and he received it anyway. Aomine started to sing, and he altered the lyrics a bit.

_“Baby, grind on me, relax your mind, take your time on me_

_Let me deeper shawty, ride on me_

_Now come and sex me ‘til your body gets weak_

_We slow grinding baby~”_

 

Kise and Kuroko’s jaws dropped (even Kagami).

“What is this song, Aomine-kun?” Kuroko asked.

“IS THIS EVEN A ROMANTIC SONG?!!” Kise shouted as he covered Kuroko’s ears with his hands.

“STOP THIS SHIT, AHOMINE, I’M NOT SINGING THIS!” Kagami snapped.


End file.
